For instance, an electric junction box for connecting electrical components of a vehicle, such as an automobile, has been proposed in PTL 1. In the electric junction box, a plurality of bus-bars making up an electrical circuit, are insert-molded in a base member of a resin case. In order to facilitate positioning of the bus-bars during insert molding operation, the bus-bars are formed such that adjacent bus-bars are connected together at appropriate locations. After insert molding, a connection is cut so as to separate the bus-bars from each other. Desired electrical circuits are thereupon made in the base member of the case. According to PTL 1, a window for exposing the connections of the bus-bars to be separated is formed in the base member.
Moreover, in PTL 1, terminals for use in connection with another electrical component are provided in the electric junction box by standing upright the plurality of arranged bus-bars. And, a window for exposing the plurality of bus-bars is formed in a connection portion. The plurality of arranged bus-bars in the connection portion, are supported in a cantilever fashion along edge of the window.